The arm exercising devices of the prior art are generally complex in mechanical construction, and, in many cases, must be fixedly secured to a supporting device to prevent sliding or other movement during operational use. Mechanical complexity has also contributed to difficulty in assembly and necessity for bothersome repairs.
A number of prior art patents disclose apparatus designed to facilitate arm exercise. For example, U. S. Pat. No. 2,782,033, issued to E. Ugartechea, Feb. 19, 1957, discloses a pivoted U-shaped upright. Springs connect between a cross member on top of same to a base support. The upright and base support are not portable but are fixed to a table or other supporting device.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,214,748, issued to C. V. Blackmon, July 29, 1980, discloses a base, a U-shaped rod member having its base pivotally connected to the base, a U-shaped bolt member whose arms are attached to the U-shaped rod member, and a spring biasing means.
Other examples include U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,059,476, 3,633,907, 4,129,297, 4,343,465, and 4,351,523.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide an arm curling exercise apparatus together with an arm wrestling apparatus, facilitating the selective use of either type of exercise. In the arm wrestling mode, the apparatus will present itself as a prospective opponent with selectable muscle resistance levels. When operating in the arm curling mode, the participant is presented with selectively different resistances to lift against in the process of performing the curl exercise with the hand and arm. Consequently, it is an objective to make variable resistances available in both the arm wrestling and arm curling modes.
It is also an objective of the present invention through its spring-cable biasing means to provide a more sensitive resistance control means during the course of exercising. This will permit a wider range of resistances to exercise movements. It will also be an objective to provide an easier method of changing resistance pressure, and a means which will be less likely to need repair during its operational use.
Another objective of the present invention will be to provide a handle means which will extend outwardly during the movement of the arm in the course of arm wrestling or curl exercising, so as to be self-adjusting during the course of exercise, adjustably compensating for the relative change of arm length during exercise. In this manner, it is an objective to provide a handle assembly which will move outwardly against a biasing force with the pressure of the hand and arm during exercise, and will, in accordance with said biasing force, move back into initial starting position as the hand and arm are brought back to their starting position. The additional objective will be to simulate more accurately the change in length of an arm as it participates in either the arm wrestling exercise or the arm curling exercise, thus presenting the arm with a more natural, more evenly displaced, resistance level to work against.